Streaking and Flashing
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki: As payment for a job, Yuko's bathroom is transformed into a hot spring, once again defying human notions of time and space. The gang is invited over for the one night compensation and see more than they want too! (or do they?)


Streaking and Flashing

A/N: It's ZareEraz again! Warning: I have switched Watanuki's gender for nefarious (if hilarious purposes)! He is a girl in this one! This fic is based off of Maru and Moro's names: Marudashi and Morodashi. And yes, they do mean "streaking" and "flashing." I looked it up in the manga! Well, enjoy!

Watanuki still couldn't believe how a whole hot spring magically showed up in the bathroom. Just that morning everything was normal: bathtub, sink, toilet and now there was a bathhouse and outdoor pools shoved into the bathroom along with the night sky and a scenic view! She guessed that just what happens in a dimensional witch's shop: doorways to other places randomly appear.

"Watanuki! Why don't you make us a sashimi platter and udon for dinner! That and I'm feeling like cake for dessert! Then we can all go take a swim!" Yuko sang from her ornate couch.

"Fine but why is he here?!" Watanuki glared at Doumeki from across the room. Yuko had apparently invited him the moment the bathroom was transfigured.

"Because I thought you'd enjoy having your friends over! Now isn't this fun?" The witch smiled mysteriously.

"Fun! Fun! This is fun~" Maru and Moro chanted.

"Yeah! Mokona's having fun too! Bring the sake!" The black fur ball sang with its mistress.

"Sa~ke! Sa~ke!"

"And salmon rolls." Doumeki stated.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU? A FAST FOOD JOINT?!" Watanuki exploded and Doumeki clapped his hands over his ears and leaned away.

"Aw! You two are so cute when you play off each other!" Wari laughed at the boy and girl.

"It's really not like that at all~ Wari-kun!" Watanuki crooned, wiggling around like a noodle with her enchanted expression on her face. Wari just chuckled at her, his bright smile charming the girl. Wari Kunogi was the kind of boy that all the girls like, the polar opposite of Doumeki, who also got a lot of girls. The curly haired boy was sweet and kind to everyone he met, but he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Watanuki considered Doumeki his rival.

"Whatever." The archer shrugged, internally annoyed that Kunogi was here as well. He wanted to spend the evening with Watanuki..alone.

"Now hurry up and go make dinner! And heat up some sake while you're at it!" Yuko demanded. Mokona, Maru and Moro repeated what she said as they badgered the bespeckled girl all the way to the kitchen.

"I'm her slave, that's what I am! Damn that Yuko!" She grumbled as she warmed a bottle of sake.

"A slave~! A slave~!" The twins sang.

"Mokona is hungry!" The black Mokona hopped on Watanuki's head and danced around.

"Get out of here!" The seer waved her cooking implements around until the troublesome trio ran out of the kitchen screaming and laughing.

Once dinner was over the whole group headed towards the bathroom and even Maru and Moro who couldn't leave the shop were able to enter the hot springs because it resided within the bounds of the bathroom.

"Now!" Yuko clapped her hands together and her kimono fluttered around her. "Boys that way!" She pointed to the left once they'd entered the inn, "And girls to the right! Have a nice bath!" And then she dragged Watanuki along with her to the girl's portion of the inn to change.

_Aw! But I wanted to spend time with Wari-kun! Not Yuko! _Watanuki sighed in defeat, knowing that it was a breach of conduct for men and women to spend time together in a hot spring unless they were married or planning to have sex or something like that. Just the thought of Wari in nothing but a towel, lounging in the hot spring had the girl blushing tomato red from her head to her toes. She squirmed around in her boss's grip just to get that image out of her head.

"Watanuki, calm down! We're almost there!"

"Almost there~! Almost there~!" Maru and Moro sang.

"Whoo hoo!" Mokona shouted.

"Hey! Why is Mokona with us? Isn't he a guy?!"

"Mokona's a Mokona!" The black pork bun shouted back, very offended.

"Mokona doesn't have a gender, so Mokona can go wherever!" Yuko replied, throwing the girl she had by the collar into the women's changing room. "Now get undressed so we can bathe!" Yuko was out of her kimono in two seconds flat (the teen didn't know how she did it) and it was up to Watanuki to fold it nicely and put it away. The next time she looked up the witch already had a pink towel around her body and was opening the sliding doors to the outdoor bath. The water looked so inviting, steaming in the night air and promised a nice relaxing break. Watanuki smiled, finally excited. _So what if I don't get to spend time with Wari-kun, at least I don't have to spend time with Doumeki as well! And it'll be nice to soak. _The girl got undressed and wrapped in a pink towel while similarly clad Maru and Moro danced around her singing for the girl to hurry up.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Watanuki shouted as the twins each took her one of her hands and dragged her into the hot spring. Yuko was already lounging, her long, bare legs swirling around in the water and the ends of her hair that didn't get pulling into the bun floating on the ripples. Maru and Moro pulled Watanuki in with a splash and giggled when the black haired girl came up sputtering and cursing.

"Ah~! This is so nice!" Yuko purred, sighed enough to almost pop her towel off her breasts. Watanuki took a seat on the rock bench and looked at her employer. Yuko was the sort of woman every man would want: slim, mysterious, fun, and had just the right amount of curves. Watanuki looked down at her own tiny chest and barely-there hips and wrapped the wet towel around her tighter with a blush. "Now, Watanuki, don't think you're unattractive just because you don't have endowments." Yuko teased.

"Shit! You saw." The girl blushed even deeper. Maru and Moro started splashing water around, the liquid passing in between seer and witch.

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't notice someone checking them out?" The woman lifted one of her legs in the air as if to showcase it and then ran her long fingers down it. "Except you, of course. You're so unobservant when it comes to boys."

"What are you talking about?" Watanuki asked, hoping the boy who was checking her out was Wari. "Who would be looking at me?"

"Why, Doumeki, of course!" The girl went pale as a sheet and gulped.

"I DON'T WANT THAT JERKASS TO LOOK AT ME!" Mortified, Watanuki sank up to her eyes in the water and the twins just laughed at her. Mokona jumped on her head and did a little dance.

"I would! But he's only got eyes for you!~" Yuko reveled in her fun.

"But I don't want them!"

"Want~ them! What~ them!" Maru and Moro sang.

"No I don't!" And then the twins threw off their towels and jumped out of the pool, completely naked.

"Maru! Moro! Get back in here!" Watanuki called after them, completely mortified that the twins did something so embarrassing! Yuko just laughed as her employee scrambled out of the bath dripping wet in her own towel.

"I named them Marudashi and Morodashi for a reason, Watanuki! 'Streaking' and 'Flashing' is in their nature!"

"I don't care they need to get back here!" Watanuki chased the naked twins around the inn while they laughed and taunted her. Pink hair and blue hair dashed around corners and under furniture so quickly that the seer had trouble staying with them. More than once she almost lost her own towel and now had to resort to holding it closed at her chest with one of her hands while she tried in vain to catch Maru and Moro with her free hand. _I just hope the guys don't come out to all this commotion! _Watanuki just barely missed grapping Moro's shoulder when Maru ran under the teen's legs and tried to grab her towel.

"Hands off!" She yelled, running after the giggling twins into another room.

"What's going on out here-" a male voice started. Doumeki had just walked out of the men's bath with only a white towel slung around his lean hips. He watched wide eyed as two naked girls teased and led another almost naked girl around the inn. Watanuki looked so cute with her hand clutched over her breasts, trying to keep her towel closed, her black hair wet and flying behind her. It was like a wet dream come true for the archer. The girl noticed Doumeki watching them and skidded to a halt in mortification, her face so red it was never going to return to normal. Nor was she ever going to live this down. But she had to admit, Doumeki looked _fine_ in just a towel, muscled, tall and completely handsome, like an underwear model or something. The second she stopped running, Maru and Moro pounced. They each grabbed a patch of her towel and yanked it right off her body with a fit of giggles. Doumeki's eyes got even wider and Watanuki was screwed. She screamed as Maru and Moro dashed away with her towel chanting, "Na~ked! Na~ked!" and she tried to cover up what little curves she had.

For once, Doumeki was speechless from shock, not just habit. Watanuki was just as pretty without clothes as she was with them, her small breasts perfectly formed and her legs smooth and long. But right now she was a wailing, embarrassed mess on the floor, having collapsed to her knees while covering up her privates. Doumeki's sense of chivalry kicked in and he grabbed a towel from the men's room, shutting the door before Wari could come out and see what was going on, and then leaned down to drape the towel over the seer. It's a good thing she didn't look up because he was blushing too. Watanuki quickly grabbed the towel around her shoulders and wrapped it around herself before the archer could stare at her more. _Oh, god! Why did that have to happen? And why him?! I'm never going to live this down! Damn you, Maru and Moro! _The girl was very near tears before she felt warm arms wrapped around her, holding her in a soft, if wet, embrace.

"Dou-meki…" She hiccupped, on the verge of tears, embarrassment taking up almost all of her brain functions.

"You're pretty." He replied, stroking her hair softly. She blushed harder, trying to pull away from her rival, who was quickly breaking down the walls she'd put up around her feelings concerning him.

"Pervert! Let me go!" _I'm not going to let this jerk hold me any longer! I don't want him to see me! I don't want to like him for being nice and handing me a towel! _

"No." Was his swift reply as he pulled her even closer, chest to chest and his fingers were at her chin, pulling it up so their lips could meet. Watanuki was shocked at the kiss, her gasp the opening Doumeki needed to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. And that's when the walls broke and Watanuki admitted to herself that she had really liked Doumeki for a while now, monotones and all. He was always there for her (even if she didn't want him to be), saving her, keeping her company, protecting her and being the annoyance she looked forward to every day. So she kissed him back, pleasantly surprising the archer. Their tongues dueled in Watanuki's mouth until they had to break for air.

"Kimihiro…" Doumeki sighed. Her heart fluttered at the sound of her first name.

"Shi-Shizu-ka…" The boy felt the stirrings of possessiveness when his crush uttered his name and he just had to kiss her swollen, red lips again. He kissed her again and she opened up to him quickly, clutching at his arms to keep herself steady. That is, until Shizuka slipped on the water Maru, Moro and Kimihiro left all over the floor. He fell backwards, taking Kimihiro with him. They hit the ground, the girl falling in between the boy's legs, her arms on either side of his hips and his arms on her shoulders to keep her from falling forward even more. Kimihiro looked up at Shizuka from her position on all fours and he looked back down at her. Her towel was hanging open again, her breasts exposed and his own towel had come undone and was splayed on the floor, revealing his hips and crotch. He watched as the blush crept up her face, expecting an outburst, but not expecting the palm in his face.

"DON'T LOOK, PERVERT!" Kimihiro shoved with all the force in her lithe body and drilled him into the ground before running down the hall with her towel flapping around her legs. Shizuka watched her dash away while rubbing his face. _Well, at least this'll be interesting to say the least, _he mused on their budding relationship.

"What's going on out here?" Wari poked his curly head out of the bath and took in the surplus of water on the floor, and the essentially naked Doumeki sprawled on the floor.

"A peep show." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Doumeki just shook his head and Wari laughed at the palm mark on his face.

Watanuki made it back to the women's bath in record time, only to be the butt of the joke as Maru and Moro (now back in towels), Mokona and Yuko laughed at her.

"YOU'RE CRUEL, SICK, BASTARDS! YOU KNOW THAT?" She screamed, shivering in humiliation.

"It was inevitable!" Yuko howled with laughter, kicking up water while the twins and Mokona danced in the bath.

"Don't give me that! You planned this from the start, you witch!" Watanuki accused, pulling her towel around her tighter.

"And what if I did? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" The witch said mysteriously. She was up in a split second, her fingers on the seer's lips, touching skin that Doumeki was touching moments ago.

"I-I-I-I-I-" She stammered, not even functioning well enough to form a sentence.

"Then maybe we'll have to do this again sometime!~" Yuko did a one-eighty and started laughing again.

"NO!" When the gang was all back in the wish shop, dressed, drying and considerably relaxed, Watanuki couldn't look Doumeki in the face. They said their goodbyes to Yuko and the three teens left together in awkward silence. Then Wari left to return to his home and the seer and archer were left alone. They reached the temple and Watanuki still hadn't looked up. Doumeki was going to change that. He grabbed the girl's hand and twirled her into the wall gently, pressing against her so she couldn't move.

"Doumeki…!"

"You called me 'Shizuka' earlier." He stated, his eyes boring into her own.

"Sh-Shizuka." He smiled at her blushing face and leaned in to kiss her softly before releasing her.

"Th-that's it?" The girl said as she pushed away from the wall.

"I'm not the pervert you think I am, Kimihiro." The name had her blushing again. She smiled softly, and opened her mouth to say something when-

"I want an octopus dish tomorrow."

"GA!" She yelled at him dramatically while he plugged his ears on her and then she stomped away. Before the seer got too far, Shizuka's hand shot out and pinched Kimihiro's butt. "Ah! I thought you said you weren't a pervert!" She whirled around, shielding her behind from anymore attacks.

"I'm not the pervert _you _think I am, that doesn't mean I don't have some tendencies of my own, Kimi."

"Kimi!? Why you-" Shizuka swept in for kiss before another lecture ensued. The seer didn't seem to mind and twenty minutes later, she was on her way home, utterly breathless and blushing like a fool again. _Well, this'll be interesting, _she mused. _Now about that octopus dish…what sauces should I make and would he like onigiri with it? _She spent the rest of the walk home touching her lips and for once, was actually excited to see Shizuka the next day.

The End.

A/N: Don't forget to comment! I'll make more yummyness if you do! \(^ω^)/


End file.
